


(un)welcomed change

by AbsoluteTempest



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, Mornings, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteTempest/pseuds/AbsoluteTempest
Summary: Kai's morning routine is flipped upside down.  Mostly for the worst.  Mostly.





	(un)welcomed change

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: I could kiss you right now!  
> a prompt fic i originally posted on twitter but decided to cross post it here. this fic is based off something in the manga but i have no context for it so small spoilers, i guess?

Kai’s routine in the morning is usually the same, just the way he likes it. He gets up at the same time, gets dressed, and makes breakfast for himself, makes lunch for later. Unless he’s ill, it is the same every morning during the school week.

That is, until his home life is completely flipped upside down by two new people.

It’s not Tetsu he has trouble with, who helps him make dinner and cleans up after himself. No, it is the _other one_ he had trouble adapting to.

Kai gets woken up slightly earlier by Tetsu, who tells him he’s leaving to pick up Asaka and he’d be back soon. It’s the first thing that gets knocked off the routine.

He lays in bed for a few extra minutes, listening to the distant noises of the city and the snoring of the other person crashing at his place. He has to make extra food for the morning, so he might as well get up now.

He swings himself out of bed, and walks into the bathroom. He frowns at the mess that has been accumulated over the past few days, the toothpaste stuck to the bottom of the sink. He looks in the mirror, sighs, and tells himself he won’t have to deal with this much longer, that the two of them will go home and his home life will go back to being quiet, clean.

Kai gets dressed in his school uniform, brushes out his hair, takes one last look in the mirror before walking back out into the apartment and making his way to his kitchen.

He stops to frown at the snoring boy stretched across his couch like a cat, drooling, Vanguard cards all over the place. Sighing, he makes his way over, picking up the cards on the floor and starts shaking his friend awake.

“Ren, get up, or you’ll be late.”

Thankfully, it does not take long to wake him up. Ren stretches his entire body, also like a cat, and opens his eyes. “Oh...good morning Kai,” he mumbles, yawning.

“Tetsu left to pick up Asaka, and he wants you to be ready by the time he comes back. So get up and get ready, I’ll make you something for breakfast and lunch,” Kai says. He turns to the kitchen and starts making breakfast and lunch for the two of them.

He hears Ren yawn some more, groaning as he gets up and walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It takes him a lot longer than Kai thinks, having already made Ren’s breakfast and lunch before Ren walks back out of the bathroom.

Despite taking so long in the bathroom, he stills looks like a mess, his hair like a lion’s mane, his school jacket improperly buttoned up, as per usual. He’s pretty sure the shirt under his jacket is backwards but he doesn’t have the time or patience right now to deal with it.

“To think I thought Miwa takes a long time in the bathroom,” Kai mumbles, as Ren walks up to him and rests his head on his shoulder. 

“I just woke up,” Ren mumbles, yawning into Kai’s ear. He stares at the food in the pan. “Looks good. Kai, I want some.”

“I already put your breakfast and lunch on the table. Eat your breakfast now or later, it’s your choice.”

“Really?” Ren says, excited, a little too loud into Kai’s ear. “It looks so good, Kai, I’m so happy I could kiss you right now.”

“Yeah, sure, okay,” mumbles Kai, too distracted by trying to get his eggs just right that Ren’s words don’t set into him. He’s so used to Ren saying strange things without really meaning them, so he doesn’t put much weight in them.

So he doesn’t expect Ren to grab his chin, pull them together, and plant a kiss right on his lips.

It’s only a few seconds, but it feels like a long time to Kai, who stares at Ren wide-eyed, completely frozen when Ren pulls away.

Ren’s sleepy face is completely replaced by a mischievous look, a wide smirk on his face as he licks his lips. “I’m sure the food you made is good, Kai, but nothing will taste as good as your lips.”

Ren gathers up the food and his bag into his arms, and turns back to the frozen Kai, who continues to stare at him trying to comprehend what just happened. He’s so stunned he doesn’t realize his eggs are starting to burn. “Hopefully, everything goes smooth today Kai, although I can’t help but be a little nervous, no? We should all meet up at Card Capital after classes, okay?”

Kai watches as Ren smiles, waves, and walks out the door. It isn’t until then that he lifts his hand to his lips, finally realizing that, yes, his friend just smooched him on the lips.

As he scrapes his burnt egg into the trash can and tries again, he finds himself...not actually minding the kiss.

If it is something that gets added to his upside down new routine, then he guesses he can overlook everything else.


End file.
